


Not Bad

by Errykun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers, Wonkyun, alternative universe, changkyun is messed up, or maybe not really, the bad day ever for changkyun, what is this, wonho does bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is sitting in the corner alone. It somehow attracts Changkyun to come closer. And, he casually does so. It’s not like the one sitting there looks like his acquaintance. He himself doesn’t understand. He just does it.</p><p><em>And</em>—</p><p>God, the guy is actually so damn good kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

> monsta x belongs to starship ent.

This day is exactly a bad day for Im Changkyun. Early in the morning, he got dumped by his girlfriend for almost a year just because she is attracted to another hot guy. And then, as if that was not enough to make him stressed, the chief in his workplace got pissed off towards him—okay, the chief _usually_ gets mad at him—but, it was different. He was _really_ mad. He even made a scarier face than usual. Changkyun knew exactly that was completely his fault for couldn’t work as a pro. Working with his mind full of himself being dumped was a thing, really.

Then he decides to drink alone at the night in bar club that quite popular in the city. But, he barely realizes as he arrives at the club that—of course—a club is a place which was full of even more terrible woman than his girlfriend. And, he really doesn’t feel like meeting a woman, whoever she is, at least just now.

After tells the bartender what he orders, Changkyun sits on the lounge, taking a place that far enough from the dance floor. He barely takes a look to whatever behind him, doesn’t want his gaze to meet with someone strange; of course, especially a woman.

Unfortunately, as his drink is ready on the table, he feels a soft touch in his back. Shit, that is absolutely woman’s fingers. Changkyun proudly admits that he has attractive appearance—at least his sense of fashion is good—but the fact doesn’t help him sometimes. Then, the young woman—that he doesn’t know and doesn’t care who she is—comes closer and leans over him. Her perfume is too strong that it makes Changkyun feels his lungs are uncomfortably burning.

“Hi, Hottie. Ya’ alone?”

As she finally speaks, Changkyun can’t help but feels more uncomfortable. She seems not realized it—or maybe she doesn’t care—though. Changkyun really wants to escape this situation, but he’s afraid he can’t.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Changkyun smiles forcefully as he shifts slightly, making a gap between them. “Uh, I’m afraid you can’t,” he says. “I’m already with someone else.” Changkyun immediately regrets what he just said.

She straightens up. “Really? Then where’s she?”

Shit. This woman is so fuckin’ annoying. Perhaps he doesn’t have any choice. After finishes his drink just by a gulp and leaves the bartender some money, he stands by the lounge. “Actually, I’m going to see them,” he lightly says, not to spread suspiciousness in the woman’s mind. Then, he immediately leaves.

He walks through the crowd of human. The beat of loud music hits his head hard that it makes him feel dizzy. He barely takes a look back, but he already knows that the woman follows him still on purpose. Goddammit. This is irritating.

As he is passing the crowd, Changkyun takes a look on his surroundings. He wonders if someone he knows will stand randomly among the crowd, calling him and escaping him from this freaky situation. Unfortunately, he almost arrives in the other side of the room and nothing he can see but strangers.

He sighs loud, almost giving up. He walks a little more and catches a look of a table in the corner of the room. Someone is sitting there alone, but he can barely identify because of the dim light surrounds the table. It somehow attracts him to come closer. And, Changkyun casually does so. It’s not like the one sitting there looks like his acquaintance. He himself doesn’t understand. He just does it.

  
“ _Um_ , hi?” Changkyun speaks up hesitantly because—dammit—what the hell he doing by walks into a random guy? Now he has no idea what to do or what to say or what to put this situation into more a mess.

The guy glances up, meeting Changkyun’s gaze. He is completely a stranger, but somehow Changkyun doesn’t regret it at all. The guy doesn’t immediately answer, he just smiles. Changkyun feels his heart beats quicker. Oh, God. His eyes are so beautiful. His hair is dyed blonde, it suits him perfectly. And, goddammit, _his smiles_.

Changkyun suddenly remembers that a troublesome thing is still following him. He slightly takes a look back only to find that the woman is still standing not too far behind him. It is like she exactly knows Changkyun is trying to fool her and she’s not that stupid to let him casually leaves. He gets a sudden idea as he turns his gaze back to the guy. But, it’s seemingly not a very good idea. Or, it’s actually terrible.

Changkyun casually leans over the guy. He doesn’t bother the startled look in the guy’s face as he spreads his legs and sits in the guy’s lap. Changkyun rests his arms around the guy’s neck, pulls the other guy closer.

“What the—”

“Listen, _please_ ,” Changkyun whispers so that the woman can’t hear what he is saying. “Please, pretend to be my lover or such-like until that freaky woman stops following me.” Oh, it’s exactly not going to be alright. The guy will be disgusted, he doesn’t even know Changkyun.

The guy takes a slightly look over Changkyun’s shoulder, immediately founds the woman he just talked about. Wondering what the guy will say make Changkyun terribly nervous and being this close to him makes it even worse.

“Okay.”

Changkyun gasps, not believing what he just heard. “Excuse me?” he murmurs.

“ _Okay_.” He smiles.

“Y-you don’t mind?”

“Yeah?” He pulls Changkyun’s chin closer. “You’re _cute_. So, why not?”

“What—?!”

The guy cuts him off by a sudden kiss. It’s light at first but turns hard by the time. Changkyun gasps. He feels the other man’s hand grab his hip while he uses his other hand to cup Changkyun’s cheek. He kisses him fiercely, hungrily. It feels wrong and right at the same time. God, _his tongue_. It drives his mind flies over his head. Changkyun can’t help but lets out a soft moan.

God, He’s so damn good kisser.

When he releases him, Changkyun thinks it’s already over until he feels the guy starts to kiss his jawline down to his neck. He licks it slightly, then bites it, leaving a reddish hickey. Changkyun groans at the feel. Changkyun’s skin is as soft as the other guy thought, it’s sweet.

The lust filled his mind immediately clears, Changkyun pushes the other guy’s chest, parting them. “Stop it! Y-you are going overboard!”

"Am I?" He casually smiles as if there’s nothing wrong with what he just did. “I just left you a mark that you can’t possibly forget me after this.”

“Shit,” Changkyun sighs, but he’s seemingly not mad. “My friends will notice this.” He places a hand over the hickey on his neck. “It’ll be embarrassing.”

“Oh, I’m so jealous of them.” There’s a smirk curls up in the other guy’s lips. “I wanna see that embarrassing face of you.”

God, this guy is a piece of shit but his good-looking face is heavenly blessed. Changkyun can’t help but slightly blush. “Shithead,” he murmurs. “If you don’t want me to forget you, just tell me your name.” _Or your number, maybe_.

He lets out a small laugh. “It’s Shin Hoseok,” he says. “You?”

“Changkyun, Im Changkyun.”

Then, they enjoyably talk about some funny things. It’s so fun that Changkyun already forgets the annoying woman who followed him back then. Oh, he doesn’t even realize has been sitting comfortably on Hoseok’s lap and hasn’t moved yet ‘till almost a half hour.

* * *

As he arrives in his apartment, Changkyun takes his phone and notices there’s an unread mail from his friend. He jumps to the sofa, searching for a comfortable position before opens the mail. He hums as the phone is opening whole content in it.

The mail is from one of his best friend, Jooheon. Changkyun reads it immediatelly.

‘ _Changkyunnie, I saw your ex this afternoon, she was trying to have a conversation with the guy she has crush in._ ’

Changkyun sighs out loud. He doesn’t think he care about her anymore. But, when he scrolls and finds a photo attached to this mail, his face suddenly changes. There’s a photo of his ex-girlfriend trying to flirt with a good looking guy—

“What the heck—HOSEOK?!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first monsta x fanfic. i currently interested in them :') i know my engrish sucks but i really wanted to write this that i couldn't help it ;;-;; please forgive me for the mistakes. thank you for reading this~!!


End file.
